A day in the life of Harry Potter
by DoubleMendez24
Summary: Harry has been a ladies man. Join him as he goes through his day to day activities of having affairs, all while his wife Ginny knows. Au!


**Note, I own nothing. All rights go to J.K** **. Rowling. Enjoy!**

To say Harry had a normal life was an understatement. His life was crazy, but great.

39 year old Harry Potter was in his office sitting in his chair, naked, while having his secretary, who was just as naked as the day she was born, riding his cock. His secretary always liked to have no article of clothing when having sex. She even removed her high heels because they weren't comfortable on her feet when she was fucking Harry.

His secretary was 29 years old, 5 ft 5, beautiful face, quite skinny, had large boobs, nice ass, and a flat toned stomach. Top it all off with her long blonde hair and you got a babe.

Harry had been a sort of ladies man. He had affairs with many women. Mostly though, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, the Patil twins, Luna, and the list goes on.

Ginny never minded, mainly because she always joined in on his affairs, saying how the savior of the Wizarding World needs a reward like fucking all the women he wanted.

But right now, his secretary and him were having sex. He was french kissing her while she was riding him, feeling her amazingly nice ass as she rode his large dick.

"Your so FUCKING big, Mr. Potter!" moaned the Secretary.

"Your so fucking tight!" said Harry as he pulled her hair back to expose her neck so he can give her a hickey, making her moan loud.

It's a good thing he had a silencing charm or else people would here them fucking.

The secretary kept bouncing on Harry's dick, making it hard for him to keep his cum in, but he managed.

The secretary went back to making out with Harry, pressing her large tits against his bare chest. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. The secretary then moaned as she started to grind her pussy on his dick, pushing him a tiny bit further in her, stretching her out.

"Fuck your so tight." moaned Harry. "Ginny is way too stretched out. I needed a tight pussy like this."

The secretary then giggled, as she gave Harry a kiss. "You like having me ride your big cock. You like having my fucking huge tits pressed against your fucking handsome face. You like fucking me, don't you?"

"I fucking love it." Harry said as he sucked in her big tits, making her moan.

"Am I your favorite girl to fuck?" asked the Secretary.

"You share this possition with Ginny." said Harry.

This made her stop. Harry looked at her glaring face that said 'I'm gonna kill you!' could he had messed up?

She then smiled and said "Fuck it, I'm enjoying this too much."

The secratary then continued to ride his dick, making Harry moan. They then continued to make out. Harry did love fucking his hot Secretary, she was down for a fucking anytime. She kept bouncing on his dick, making slapping noises without letting her lips off his. Harry continued to squeeze her ass cheeks whilst she was riding him.

"Fuck me Mr. Potter!" moaned the Secretary. "Make me cum"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had to cum.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" groaned Harry.

"Me too!" moaned the Secretary. "We'll cum together. Now shoot your seed inside me! Fucking make me pregnant!"

Harry then pressed his lips against the secretary and came ball deep inside her. She came aswell, coating his cock with her own girl cum.

"That felt fucking amazing!" moaned the Secretary as she looked in his eyes. "I fucking love you Harry! I really do!"

"I love you too!" said Harry as he kept staring at her large tits, not her eyes.

"Look at me!" said the Secretary. Harry the looked in her nice blue eyes. "Do you love me?"

"Yes I do Love you." said Harry, making her smile.

"You love me enough to leave Ginny?" asked the Secretary.

"No," said Harry, making her frown. "But I love you enough to wanna keep fucking you!"

The secretary then smiled "Works for me."

The Secretary then went back to kissing Harry. "Just to think, this all started with you bringing me my coffee." She then turned around and gave him his coffee. Harry then took a sip and gave it back to her, then she placed it on his desk.

They then went back to making out. Both of their tongues clashed with each other. The Secretary wrapped her arms around his neck while still making out. Harry's right hand was massaging her boobs while the left hand was squeezing her ass. She then started to move her pelvis again, stiring his half erected cock that was still inside her, making him hard again. They then went for another round.

 _Later_

Harry got home and was greeted by his wife.

"Hello Harry." Ginny then lookes at Harry. "You look tired. Had another shag with your Secretary, did you?"

"Yeah I did." said Harry.

"She is very pretty." said Ginny. "Remember when I walked in you two having sex, and I joined in for a threesome."

"I do remember that." said Harry. "It happened yesturday."

 _Flashback_

Ginny was visiting Harry at his office, She knew it she should be wroking on her latest article, but she needed a good fuck right now!

When she got in Harry's office, she saw that Harry was fucking his busty Secretary. His secretary was his desk, lying on her back, as he was thrusting his large cock in her tight pussy.

Ginny had to admit, this looked fucking hot, her boobs looked nice, perky, and firm. And she wanted a taste of it.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said making the Secretary scream.

"Mrs. Potter, this isn't what it looks like." said the Secretary.

"Relax babe. Ginny knows." said Harry, trying to calm the Secretary down.

"Wait, you know?" The Secratary asked Ginny.

"Oh please, your not the only woman Harry's cheated me on with." said Ginny. "Other women have been fucked by Harry. And I've joined them on occasion."Ginny then ran her hands through the Secretary's naked body. "And right now, I want some of this."

Ginny then presses her lips against the Secretary's lips, a minute later, the Secretary was enjoying it.

Ginny then took off her shirt, her pants, her shoes, her socks, then her bra and thong. She was now naked, and wanting a good fuck.

"You look good." said the Secretary. "I wanna fuck you now."

Ginny then got on the desk and started to sucking on the Secretary's boobs, making her moan. While the Secretary wasn't lactating, her boobs were still nice and big.

Ginny then let go of her nipple and sat back. Ginny then grabbed the Secretary's waist and shoved her pussy on her own. They then started to scissor each other while Ginny reached her hand over to squeeze the Secretary's boobs.

"I've never done it with a girl." moaned the Secretary. "It feels good!"

Harry stood there and watches as his wife was having sex with his Secretary, making his dick throbbing.

Harry then walked over to Ginny, while she was scissoring the Secretary on his desk, and shoved his large dick in her mouth. Ginny happily sucked on Harry's dick, making him moan. The Secretary then reached over to Harry and massaged his balls.

"Oh fuck this is good!" sighed Harry. "Ginny, lay ontop of my secretary, i wanna fuck you two now!"

Ginny then did what she was told, as she pressed her boobs on the Secretary's boobs. Ginny and the Secretary then started to make out with each other.

"Wait!" said Ginny. "What's your name?" The Secretary then started to laugh. "Oh fuck it." Ginny then started to make out with her again.

Harry then shoved his large cock inside his Secretary's pussy, making her moan, and he started to thrust hard and fast in her. The Scretary was moaning while making out with Ginny, Harry was busy thrusting in her, and Ginny was busy feeling the Secretary's large tits. Harry then pulled out and shoved his cock in Ginny's pussy, making her moan as he started to tgrust in her. After a couple of thrust, Harry pulled out and went back to his Secretary's pussy. He then repeated the same thing, alternately between both pussies. Harry 5 minutes of this, Harry couldn't take it anymore, he had to cum

Harry then made one last thrust in his Secretary's pussy and came in her, making her moan.

Harry Still had it in him for another go, do he shoved his still hard cock and thrusted in Ginny's pussy. After a while of fucking Ginny, Harry came in her, making her groan.

"Fuck, that was too good!" sighed Harry as he pulled out Ginny's pussy and sat on his chair.

Ginny and the Secretary then stared at each other, both panting from the incredible sex. Cum was oozing out of both their pussies

Ginny and the Secretary then got off tye desk and sat on Harry's lap. They then went for a threeway kiss.

"That was the best threesome I've had since the night before Fleur and Bill's wedding." said Harry.

"That was a sixsome, Hermione, Tonks, and Luna were there too!" corrected Ginny.

Harry remembered that night, seven rounds of nonstop sex with five sexy witches. "Well that was the best sex I've had in a while." said Harry.

"That's more like it." said Ginny.

Ginny then started to make out with Harry again, making his cock go hard again.

They then started to go for another round, going up to five total rounds that day.

 _End of Flashback_

Harry had to admit, it was the best sex he's had in a while.

"Well Hermione is here for a visit." said Ginny. "And let's just say, she's only here for a good fuck."

"I do love a good fuck." said Harry.

"Well good, she's in the bedroom, come on." said Ginny

Harry and Ginny then went to their bedroom.

When they got there, they saw Hermione standing there, naked.

Ginny then got as naked Hermione. Both had firm perky 34 d cup breasts and nice asses.

Harry turned Ginny around so he could see her nice ass. He then licked her ass cheek, making her squeal.

"Aren't you going to join us in sex now?" asked Hermione.

Harry could hardly say no. He took off his clothes and the two witches got on the bed.

Hermione and Ginny then wrapped their arms around Harry and began making out with him. Tongues included. Harry moved his hands and squeezed Ginny's boobs, while squeezing Hermione's ass, making both witches squeal. Hermione then moved her hand to Harry's large dick, stroking it.

After a minute of making out, Hermione took Harry's dick and eased it inside her and started to ride him as Ginny sat on his face, so he could eat her out. Ginny moaned as she felt Harry's tongue in her pussy.

Harry moaned at both sexy beauties riding his both ends. Hermione was riding his cock while Ginny was humping his face.

Ginny then wrapped her arms around Hermione and made out with her, tongues clashing and everything. Ginny and Hermione then started to squeeze each others boobs, while still making out. Ginny then moved her hands to Hermione's ass, and sqeezed it, making her sqeal.

"Your such a slut." Ginny moaned at Hermione.

"Only because you let me fuck him." moaned Hermione, going back to kissing Ginny.

Harry then started to thrust upwards in Hermione's pussy, making her moan and grunt.

"Oh fuck his cock really can stretch you out." groaned Hermione.

"I know." said Ginny.

Harry then licked Ginny's ass hole, making her squeal before smacking and squeezing her ass cheeks. Leaving red marks on the redhead's ass.

Harry then came inside Hermione, as Ginny came on Harry's face, coating it with girl cum. Hermione then came on Harry's cock.

"Fuck that's amazing." said Harry as Hermione collapsed next to him.

"You still got another round in you?" asked Ginny getting off of Harry's face.

"You know it." said Harry as Hermione licked all of Ginny's cum off of his face.

Ginny then rode Harry's dick. While she was riding him, Hermione was making out with him. Ginny then bent down for a threeway kiss. Harry loved how sexually active Ginny can be. She kepts bouncing on his dick, making it harder for Harry not to cum. But he did that anyway. Harry moaned as he came in her pussy, knocking her out.

Hermione then pulled the covers over them, before going to sleep.

Soon Harry went to sleep.

 _The next day_

Harry woke up to see Hermione and Ginny making out.

"Started without me?" asked Harry.

"Sorry Harry." said Ginny. "You can join us if you want."

"I gotta get to work so I have no time for a quick shag, I'll be back for another round though." said Harry.

"We'll be waiting." said Ginny as Hermione went down on her and licked her pussy.

 _At the Auror office_

Harry was doing paper work in his office. Just then his secretary came in with a seductive smile.

"I got your coffee." said The secretary, licking her lips.

Harry then locked the door and placed a silencing charm with his wand and got naked. The secretary then took off her high heals then her skirt, then leggings, then blouse. She then took off her bra and panties.

"Ready for another fuck Harry?" asked the Secretary.

"Always!" said Harry.

His dick was already throbbing hard at the sight of his sexy secretary.

She then jumped on Harry and began to ride his dick.

The two ended up going for five rounds that day.

All was well!

 **The End!**

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Peace!**


End file.
